


the girlies

by rubanrose



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubanrose/pseuds/rubanrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>conversations of 8 childhood friends living in the same apartment building</p>
            </blockquote>





	the girlies

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this story was made as a gift for miracles, as it is today oh my girl's 500 days anniversary :D the girls as friends who live in the same apartment building is my favourite thing to write, so here it

**(group chat: the girlies)**

hyo: I’m out of work in 10 minutes! Do we meet? :-)

shiahshiah: what did i say about smiley noses

mimi: :-)

seung: :-) :-) :-)

shinhyejinee: theryre no t nosees theyre hyphens

shiahshiah: i was going to bring you gals homemade cookies i made with my mom but i guess not

binbinnie: Last time you made cookies I broke a tooth

jiiiiho: THAT WAS MY COOKIES LOL

hyo: Do we meet?

binbinnie: You’re right! My bad, Shiah. We still don’t want your cookies.

shiahshiah: guess who,s getting cookies

shiahshiah: yewon

hyo: GUYS

mimi: no shiah. this doesn’t work

hyo: PEOPLE. FRIENDS. I ASKED A QUESTION

shinhyejinee: a baby psider is called a spiderlin g

shinhyejinee: yweon is a h umanling

seung: humanling kjdfkjdshd

yewon: yeah hyo you can come over

seung: OH MY GOD

seung: the humanling just spoke her first words

 

 

 **(hyo, yewon** )

hyo: do you know how to leave a group chat

yewon: you can’t

yewon: unless the person who made the group chat deletes you

hyo: no……..nooooooo…….

yewon: i say we murder her in her sleep

hyo: YA KIDDO YOU CAN’T SAY THINKS LIKE THAT

 

 

**(hyo, jiiiiho)**

hyo: Delete me from the group chat or else

jiiiiho: or else what

hyo: Iisten kid, don’t get me mad or I can be mean

jiiiiho: k

hyo: You’re stupid!!

hyo: I’m not your friend anymore

hyo: I hope you get stuck in the elevator

hyo: I’m glad we don’t live on the same floor

hyo: You’re so dumb and annoying

hyo: I don’t like you

hyo: THERE!! I said it

jiho: cute

hyojung: JFHDJKSDNF I’M BLOCKING YOUR NUMBER

 

 

**(hyo, binbinnie)**

hyo: I heard you broke your phone screen

hyo: I’ll give you my phone for free do you want it

binbinnie: Is this a trick

hyo: No, i am leaving the internet and becoming a nun

binbinnie: Hyojung you are not even religious

hyo: I’d rather become a nun than be in that group convo

binbinnie: Stop, you know jiho loves you

hyo: She does not and i do not like her either end of the discussion

 

 

**(group chat: the girlies)**

hyo: You know what day it is right

binbinnie: I thought you were giving away your phone!

hyo: THAT’S NOT THE POINT WHAT DAY IS IT TODAY???

yewon: september 1st?

seung: thursday?

hyo: THINK BETTER TODAY IS A SPECIAL DAY

jiiiiho: it’s your birthday?

binbinnie: Are you really that dumb we had a party for her birthday in july

jiiiiho: right oops

shinhyejinee: it wo uld ve ben my bday if iwas stil robert

yewon: what

shiahshiah: hyejin says she can remember her past lives

mimi: happy birthday robert

shinhyejinee: th anku

hyo: I can’t believe you forgot what day it is today

hyo: I am really disappointed in you

binbinnie: Can we get a hint please?

hyo: It’s been 500 days…

shiahshiah: SINCE I CAME OUT

hyo: no honey but good try

mimi: calm ur gay shiah

shiahshiah: u calm ur gay

hyo: Anyway

hyo: 500 days since what

jiiiiho: the promise!!

hyo: JIHO IS FORGIVEN

binbinnie: Ahhhhh the promise to be friends forever and have a secret place to ourselves later

seung: <3 <3 <3

yewon: :) thank you hyojung for reminding us

shiahshiah: you can’t forget about it!

mimi: i won’t let any of u forget

jiiiiho: like i could forget any of you, a day doesn’t go by without seeing one of you

shinhyejinee: i luv u a ll somuch ohmyggosh

hyo: Let’s be friends forever <3

jiiiiho: i just threw up

binbinnie: Shut up you love us

jiiiiho: i do

seung: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

yewon: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

 

**(jiiiiho, binbinnie)**

jiiiiho: i’m really sorry

binbinnie: why

binbinnie: jiho what did you do

binbinnie: ??????????

binbinnie: kim jiho??

jiiiiho: i left it at your door i have to leave now bye

binbinnie: KIM JIHO

binbinnie: THAT IS MY FAVOURITE SHIRT

binbinnie: WHY THE FUCK IS IT PINK

binbinnie: MY FAVOURITE WHITE SHIRT

binbinnie: you’re dead

 

 

**(group chat: the girlies)**

seung: i say we buy an island

mimi: what

seung: our secret place

seung: our promise.

seung: an island all to ourselves, and i’ll even buy a boat

seung: you know, when i’ll be rich

seung: i’ll build a mansion on the island and we can even have an helicopter

seung: it’ll be so fun

jiiiiho: HYUN SEUNGHEE SHUT THE FUCK UP IT’S 4AM

hyo: kim jiho your language

seung: so about the island

yewon: seunghee no just go to sleep

seung: if the humanling wants me to

 

 

**(mimi, shiahshiah)**

mimi: i love u

shiahshiah: i love you more

mimi: no you don’t i love you the most

shiahshiah: no!!! i love you more

mimi: no no i love you more more

shiahshiah: stop i know i love you more

mimi: dfjkhgd stop it’s not true

shiahshiah: yes it is <3 <3 <3

mimi: awwwwww i still don’t believe u

shiahshiah: whatever, i know i love you more

 

 

**(group chat: unnies)**

shinhyejinee: i thinkk i l eft carl in bertha hyojung can u chec k

hyo: Translation please

mimi: she says she left her phone in ur fridge

hyo: Ah ok

hyo: Yes it was there

hyo: Hyejin….why was your phone in my fridge

shinhyejinee: carl was h ot so i thoughtt hed bee mor comfortble

hyo:….Ok

 

 

**(yewon, shiahshiah)**

yewon: i heard yoobin was born with her hair the way it is now

shiahshiah: no but she’s had short hair for a really long time

shiahshiah: i still remember… i think she cried for 3 hours and her mom was so tired she sent her to cry in the hallway

shiahshiah: it’s the funniest story really

yewon: go on…

shiahshiah: it’s right before you moved here

shiahshiah: yoobin had really long hair and she was really proud of it. i think she was 5 or something like that

shiahshiah: we were doing crafts in seunghee’s kitchen, all 4 of us

shiahshiah: hyojung was too cool for us back then, hyejin and mihyun moved in later

shiahshiah: yoobin said jiho’s collage was ugly so she grabbed the scissors, grabbed yoobin’s hair and cut it short while she was screaming

yewon: what shijflkdhfjgkdj

shiahshiah: i swear

yewon: oh my goooood jednfkjndjkr this is so funny

yewon: why did she not let her hair grow back

shiahshiah: jiho’s mom was so angry after that happened, and whenever she saw yoobin she was reminded of that and made sure jiho apologized and paid for what she did

shiahshiah: yoobin realized and she decided to always have short hair

yewon: so yoobin’s short hair is only short to annoy jiho

yewon: incredible

 

 

**(group chat: girlies)**

hyo: wanna go get ice cream?

seung: YES

shiahshiah: oooooooh

mimi: HEIUFHRDSFJSDJF

yewon: :D

jiiiho: k

binbinnie: yes!!

shinhyejinee: oooh carl wanted to go for a walk too

hyo: alright, let’s meet outside now :)))


End file.
